1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wiring harness 1 of an automotive vehicle includes a known female connector 2 and is disposed in proximity to an inner wall 3 of the automotive vehicle, as shown in FIG. 11. A male connector 4 projects from the inner wall 3 and is configured for connection to the female connector 2. The female connector 2 has a housing 5 with a plurality of cavities that open to the rear of the housing 5. Terminal fittings (not shown) are secured to the ends of each of a plurality of wires 1A of the wiring harness 1 and are accommodated in the cavities of the connector housing 5. The wires 1A extend back from the connector housing 5 and are bent sideways at positions spaced from the connector housing 5.
The wires 1A must project from the rear of the connector housing 5 by a distance L1 to achieve a natural bend of the wires 1A. However, the wires 1A often are bent forcibly if there is insufficient space behind the connector 2, and the forcibly bent wires 1A are subjected to a large stress. Further, it is difficult to push the connector 2 into the mating connector 4 if there is insufficient space behind the connector 2.
In view of the above situation, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector which enables an easy handling of wires and an easy connecting operation even if a reduced space can be provided behind the connector with respect to its connecting direction.
The invention is directed to a connector that comprises a connector housing. At least one terminal fitting is fastened to an end of a wire and is insertable into the connector housing. Each terminal fitting is substantially L-shaped and has a wire fastening portion fastened to the wire along a side of the terminal fitting that intersects a connector connecting direction, and that preferably is substantially normal to the connector connecting direction.
The terminal fittings preferably are locked in the connector housing by a retainer. The retainer is placed at the rear end of the terminal fittings and is locked in the connector housing. Thus, the wires are fastened to the wire fastening portions of the respective L-shaped terminal fittings, and are pulled out in a direction that intersects the connector connecting direction when the terminal fittings are accommodated in the connector housing. Therefore, unlike the prior art, it is not necessary to provide a sufficient space behind the connector to bend the wires with a bending radius that will not damage the wires or subject the wires to excessive stress and strain forces. As a result, the wires can be handled easily even if no wide space can be provided behind the connector. Further, the terminal fittings are locked by placing the retainer at the rear end of the terminal fittings with respect to the inserting direction of the terminal fittings into the connector housing.
The retainer preferably comprises locking means to be locked with mating locking means on the connector housing and at least one projecting portion that abuts the terminal fittings to lock them into the connector housing.
The L-shaped terminal fittings may be accommodated at a plurality of stages in the connector housing such that the terminal fittings at one stage are displaced obliquely backward from the terminal fittings at another stage. Thus, the female terminal fittings adjacent to each other at different stages can also be adjacent to each other along the wire fastening portions, thereby enabling the connector housing to be more compact.
The terminal fittings preferably are at two stages in the connector housing such that the terminal fittings at one stage and those at the other stage are oriented oppositely. Thus, the female terminal fittings adjacent to each other at different stages also can be adjacent along the wire fastening portions, thereby enabling the connector housing to be more compact.
The connector may further comprise a slider that is slid at an angle to the connector connecting direction. The slider preferably comprises a cam mechanism for pulling the connector housing and a mating connector housing together and connecting them with each other as the slider is slid. Therefore, the connectors can be connected easily with each other even if no wide space can be provided behind the connector.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.